Larcellions
The Larcellions are a race that are somewhat native to Vanteria. They originally hail from a distant realm called Ximerion, but unknown happenings have lead to their existence on Kalgranoon. It is also important to know that Larcellions are strictly an event race. This race was rendered extinct by the plague and following Karkien Decimation. No, Yoru, they are not coming back. ---- History The epic battle between Lilyath and Asurmen is one that will shape the course of Kalgranoon’s history for ages to come. It is not a battle to be taken lightly. It is not a battle to make light of. It is a battle so intense that the repercussions of said battle are still being discovered to this very day. One of those repercussions is Ximerion. Ximerion is said to be a distant realm that was “accidentally” made due to the huge mana outbursts resulting from The Fall. Whether this is the true case or not… no one is sure. The realm itself is said to be the home of the Larcellions, (or Larcellon in the singular sense) who are united under a single dictator who goes by the name of Miltonius. Not much besides that is know about the strange, mystical realm. Somehow, shortly after the Der’ge Incident the Larcellions along with Miltonius managed to enter Mahnuj, and take residence on Kalgranoon. It is unknown how this was able to occur, although many attribute it to the breaking of the Circlet, and the creation of the the rift to Karkien. The intentions of this mysterious race are still a mystery. While few of them seem to be placcid in nature - the majority of the unknown race has been hunted down by the three primary races due to their uneasy behavior and appearance. The race primarily resides in Vanteria, despite being very lacking on all fronts due to the Kurdara plague evicted upon the race. According to various accounts, the home-city of the race was constructed nearby a Kurdara shrine, the Lord of Plague got angry at the petty race and cursed them with a deadly plague. All except from Miltonius died. Later, the few Larcellions living elsewhere arrived back on Vanteria due to the other races hunting them on other continents. The remaining of the Larcellions have since gone into hiding. Only occasionally will a member of the scarce race scratch the surface of the world. Their leader, Miltonius, seems to be the only one who will actually engage with the outside world. Subraces The Larcellions are composed of two known subraces. Their leader is a subrace all his own. The subraces just act as a different guise -- each with their own set of unique abilities. And each with their own drawbacks. The Skexis are the most common of the Larcellion subraces. They closely resemble that of an insect -- they possess an exoskeleton, which can somewhat act as a sort of armor --however due to this it is almost impossible for regular Kalgranoonian armor to fit that of a Skexis. These bug-men also have hands that are that of long claws. They often hiss loudly to deter predators. The shriek that they emit is said to be able to temporarily daze potential predators - if emitted right. Most Skexis live until the age of 250 Kalgranoonian Years. The Quaztk are the other subrace of Lacellon. They resemble that of a humanoid fish. It is said that the Quaztk are rather competent with healing, and are said to be passive in nature. The Quatzk can swim through water with ease, and are able to hold their breath for extended periods of time. Since their release from Ximerion, many Saurians have taken to hunting down any Quaztk they find, this is said to be due to the Saurians strong diet of fish. If maintaining full health, most Quaztk live until around 300 Kalgranoonian Years. It has also been said that all Larcellions suffer from a… sort of curse when disconnected from Ximerion. The Skexis will molt to the point of extreme weakness. Their exoskeleton will peel off off and their skin will become highly sensitive - to the point where regular armor would bother them immensely. Their skin would turn a pale gray in color. The Quaztk will dry up when no nearby water. They will turn a sickly bluish color and would need to be almost completely submerged in water at all time. If these conditions are not met they will eventually die of suffocation. However, it is believed that if an amulet of Ximerion is adorned, the wearer of it would be able to counter the curse, and thus live in full health. Such amulets however, are hard to come by. Ximerion amulets are also highly sought after by thieves as they can be sold for a hefty price, making them even more rare to come across. ---- Trivia * This is the first race presented by a player to make it to the wiki. * This is also the first Continent Specific race. * The race was originally called "Suinotlim", which is "Miltonius" spelt backwards. * TROK player Yorusihitori was the one who came up with this idea. The lore itself was written by Black_myst.